Sekiro: Fates Die Twice
by Azu Dazu
Summary: A list of Sekiro characters reimagined as servants of the Holy Grail War.
1. Servants

Sekiro characters revised as servants summoned in the Holy Grail. Let's look up in which class and what category would each of the major characters fit.

**Warning Note**: Since I never put effort into learning how the stats and the offical categories worked in Fate, I just decided to use the basic model for examining servant info.

* * *

**Class**: **Assassin**

**Wolf/Sekiro, Owl, Orangutan/Sculptor, Lady Butterfly, King Fisher.**

It would naturally make sense for the master shinobis to be of the assassin class. Lady Butterfly and Wolf especially would excel at it. The most efficent and powerful represenative of this class amongst these four characters would be Wolf, closely followed by Owl.

**Class: Saber**

**Isshin Ashina, Emma, Divine Dragon**

Isshin Ashina and Emma are Sabers for obvious reasons. Divine Dragon could be considered a caster, but since he uses only his sword to attack you, he could fit here as well. Strongest of them would be the Divine Dragon, with immortality and many other magical abilities. Could probably be a bit of a challenge to Gilgamesh.

**Class: Caster**

**Mist Noble, Shichimen Warrior**

**Class: Rider**

**GYOUBOU MASATAKA ONIWA!**

A horserider with impressive strength. Probably the only major character that fits the description of a Rider.

**Class: Berserk**

**Demon of Hatred**

A flaming bundle of fury and hatred. Decently powerful. Might even hold his own against Hercules.

**Class: Archer**

**Genichiro Ashina**

The only bowsman in Ashina. Is quite skillfull with both the sword and the bow. The Lightning of Tomoe and the Black Mortal Blade make him even deadlier. A bit below classic Archer.

**Class: Lancer**

**Isshin Sword Saint, Corrupted Monk**

Fearsome spearwielders. Isshin, especially, with the Lightning of Tomoe and all his other skills could go toe to toe with someone like Cú Chulainn, Lancelot and even Arturia.

**Class: Saver**

**Divine Child of the Rejuvenating Waters, Kuro**

They aren't fighters. They do not possess any skills. Still, they are quite powerful in their own right. The Divine Child's healing abilities and Kuro's immortal blood and how it affects those around him put them in an enigmatic spot.

That about wraps it up. There are a handful of unique characters in Sekiro, so this was pretty short. Most of them are also mostly inferior to the classic servants, though they compromise with immortality(Isshin Sword Saint, Genichiro, Wolf, Kuro, Divine Dragon, Guardian Ape and Divine Child). If Isshin, Genichiro, Wolf and Divine Dragon teamed up they might be able to take down even Gilgamesh, but even then it's a relatively small chance.


	2. Archer

**"For the glory of Ashina!"**

**Servant class:** Archer

**Viable servant classes**: Saber, Berserker, Ruler

**True Name**: Genichiro Ashina

**Gender**: Male

**Height/Weight**: ?

**Region**: Japan

**Source**: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice

**Hidden Attribute**: Human

**Alignment**: Lawful Evil

**Strength**: C

**Endurance**: C

**Agility**: C

**Mana**: B

**Luck**: B

**NP**: A+ (EX)

**Class Skills: **

**Independant Action: B+**

**Magic Resistence: E**

**Personal Skills:**

**Bow Mastery: A**

**Knowledge of Melees: C**

**Divinity: C**

**Persistence: A++**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Lightning of Tomoe: A+ (Anti-Unit, Anti-Army)**

**The secret technique of Lady Tomoe, passed down to her trusted student. The heir of the Ashina believed this technique considered heretical could be key to saving his lands. As such, it became his most treasured skill. His noble phantasm.**

**Genichiro calls forth a storm of divine lightning bolts, which he can use to infuse his blade and arrows, making his attacks devasteting. Though very powerful, this ability is easily counterable with the right technique.**

**Waters of Rejuvenation: A (Anti-Unit)**

**In desperation, he sought to rely on the corruptive waters springing from the Dragon's blood. Thus, he obtained only a partial immortality, with constant fear of fire and loss of sanity. The number of times Archer can resurrect is limitless, much unlike Berserker, but the quality and speed is of the process is reduced by a bit with each death.**

**Black Mortal Blade: B-EX (Anti-Unit, Anti-Army)**

**The forsaken black blade of mortality, capable of severing immortality. It's deathly touch cannot be avoided by neither men nor gods nor divine spirits. Though not as destructive as other Noble Phantasms, it is no doubt beyond lethal in a one-on-one battle.**

**Archer can also use it on himself, as a subpar ability, that allows him to summon other servants into battle, but in return- he has to sacrifice his own life force.**


	3. Assassin

**"Do what must be done..."**

**Servant Class: Assassin**

**Viable Servant Classes: Saber, Archer, Avenger**

**True Name: None. Is referred to as Wolf, Sekiro or the Shinobi of the Divine Heir.**

**Gender: Male**

**Height/Weight: ?**

**Region: Japan**

**Source: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice**

**Hidden Attribute: Human**

**Alignment: Neutral Good (Chaotic Evil in Shura ending)**

**Strength: C**

**Endurance: D**

**Agility: B**

**Mana: B**

**Luck: B**

**NP: A+ (EX)**

**Class Skills:**

**Presence Concealment: A+**

**Personal Skills:**

**Swordsmanship: D-A+**

**Divinity: C**

**Persistence: A++**

**Eye of the Wolf: A**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Prosthetic Arm(Anti-Unit): C+**

**A replacement for an arm and a deadly fang. This tool has served two generations of shinobi well, allowing them to overcome many great challenges. With the many tools it can carry, it has practically limitless potential on how it could be used. It's effectiveness makes up for it's lack of puncture.**

**Wolf has up to 10 tools and their 31 upgraded versions to choose from. However, he can only use three of them at the same time. The tools include a Flame Vent, a Loaded Shuriken, a Loaded Axe, a Shinobi Firecracker, a Loaded Spear, a Mist Raven, a Loaded Umbrella, a Sabimaru, a Divine Abduction and a Finger Whistle. The most effective of them is the Firecracker.**

**Dragon's Blood/Dragonrot(Anti-Unit/Anti-Army): B+/A+**

**The blood of the Divine Dragon, given to him as an immortal oath by his lord, who is of the dragon's heritege. This blood is sign of their eternal bond as shinobi and master and also a curse to those around them.**

**In it's basic form, this noble phantasm makes Sekiro virtually immortal under most conditions. Unlike the Rejuvenating Waters, the Dragon's blood doesn't come with the fear of fire or the loss of sanity. However, it too has a lethal side-effect which is triggered after one too many resurrections. Thus, Dragonrot starts to spread amongst those affiliated with Assassin, slowly ridding them off their life force until they rot away. Wolf can, of course, stop the process by finding droplets of dragon blood scattered across the world and offering them to a Buddha statue.**

**Crimson Mortal Blade: B (EX)**

**The blade feared by immortals, held in Senpou Temple. Wolf claimed it as his possession in order to achieve immortal severence or purification. It is a sword he uses not so often, but when he does- even gods fall.**

**A crimson odachi. With a single slash, it can generate a fiery dark-red energy. It possess the attributes** **to kill practically anything.**


	4. Lancer

"Hesitation is defeat."

Servant class: Lancer

Viable servant classes: Saber, Ruler, Archer

True Name: Isshin Ashina

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: ?

Region: Japan

Source: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice

Hidden Attribute: Human

Alignment: Neutral Good - Chaotic Neutral

Strength: B+

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: B

NP: A+

Class Skills:

Magic Resistence: C

Personal Skills:

Divinity: C

Glock: C

Swordsmanship: A++

Spearsmanship: A+

Noble Phantasm:

Lightning of Tomoe: A+ (Anti-Unit, Anti-Army)

After being resurrected through his grandson's body, Isshin also gained all of his abilities, including the Lightning of Tomoe as well as the Rejuvenating Waters. And to an extend, Isshin can also use them with more efficency and ruthlessness.

Waters of Rejuvenation: A (Anti-Unit)


	5. Rider

"MY NAME IS GYOUBU MASATAKA ONIWAAA!"

Servant class: Rider

Viable servant classes: Lancer, Saber

True Name: Gyoubu Masataka Oniwa

Gender: Male

Height/Weight: ?

Region: Japan

Source: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice

Hidden Attribute: Human

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Strength: C

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Mana: B

Luck: C

NP: C+

Class Skills:

Magic Resisence: D

Riding: A

Personal Skills:

Shouting Your Name Loudly: EX

Vigor: A+

Spearsmanship: A

Noble Phantasm:

Spear of Tamura: C+

Once the spear of a formidable general Isshin Ashina fought and killed, became a gift to Gyoubu from the Ashina Leader in respect of his strength and newly pledged service to the Ashina clan.

Rider can fling the spear many meters away or spin it around, creating a lethal AOE effect.


	6. Saber

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Servant class: Saber

Viable servant classes: Caster, Ruler

True Name: Divine Sakura Dragon

Gender: Unknown

Height/Weight: ?

Region: Resides in Japan though it's place of origin is said to be somewhere in the West, presumably China or Korea.

Source: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice

Hidden Attribute: Divine Spirit

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: A

Endurance: A+

Agility: C

Mana: A

Luck: E

NP: A+

Class Skills:

Magic Resistence: A

Swordsmanship: B

Personal Skills:

Divinity: A+

Shapeshifting: C

The Divine Dragon of the Everblossom is a spirit and a divinity. As such, it requires a physical vessel in order to directly communicate with other beings. It is said that the Dragon always comes in the form of a pale-haired shrine maiden.

Noble Phantasm:

Seven-Branched Sword: A+ (Anti-Forstress)

An astral green colored sword curved at the tip and extending into seven branches. It's unique design and form are an aesthetic wonder. The sword can extend it's range almost limitlessly. It can also generate powerful whirlwinds that push it's foes far away or wind knives that cut and destroy like the sharpest of weapons.

Dragon's Blood: A+ (Anti-Unit)


	7. Berserker

**"Be ware of the shadow of Shura..."**

**Servant class: Berserk**

**Viable servant classes: Assassin, Saber**

**True Name: Busshi of Aredera (commonly referred to as Sculptor and Orangutan)**

**Gender: Male**

**Height/Weight: ?**

**Region: Japan**

**Source: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice**

**Hidden Attribute: Human, Demon**

**Alignment: Neutral Good to Chaotic Evil**

**Strength: E (A+)**

**Endurance: E (A)**

**Agility: E (B+)**

**Mana: E (A)**

**Luck: E (A)**

**NP: A+**

**Class Skills:**

**Mad Enhancement: B**

**Personal Skills:**

**Rage: A++**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Flames of Hatred: A++ (Anti-Army)**

**The Sculptor was once a shinobi, but after his friend's death, he was on the verge of becoming a Shura before quickly being cut down by Isshin Ashina. The man, now a hounded animal and a pitiful shadow of who he was, condemned himself to carving idols of Buddha inside the Dilapidated Temple, in order to make up for all his sins and quell the rage within. But in the end, the very same hatred he sought to avoid led him to his doom. Alas, a friend of his spared him the suffering before it could become unbearable, to both his mind and body.**

**When engaging in combat, the Sculptor will start building up rage until the flames of hatred consume him whole and turn him into a beast of mass destruction.**


	8. Caster

**Viable servant classes: None**

**True Name: Mist Noble**

**Gender: Presumably Male**

**Height/Weight: ?**

**Region: Japan**

**Source: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice**

**Hidden Attribute: Yokai**

**Alignment: Chaotic Neutral**

**Strength: E**

**Endurance: E**

**Agility: E**

**Mana: A+**

**Luck: C**

**NP: C+**

**Class Skills:**

**Territory Creation: C**

**Personal Skills:**

**Witchcraft: A**

**Noble Phantasm:**

**Fountainhead Flute: C+**

**A flute they recieved upon becoming a resident of the Fountainhead Palace and transforming into one of the Mist Nobles, fish abominations that feed on the youth of others and cast illusions in order to fool their targets.**


End file.
